


Dog Days Of Summer

by AgentEmCSquared



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, American Sign Language, Asexual Character, Bisexuality, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Human, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Mute Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Pansexual Character, Perryshmirtz - Freeform, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEmCSquared/pseuds/AgentEmCSquared
Summary: It's the dog days of summer and the flynn-fletcher family has some time off together. During this time their uncle , Perry, has some time to think about his emotions that he has bottled up due to work. He begins seeing connections to his emotions in real life and gets some help from his fellow lgbt+ friends. He makes a deal with Isabella to help him out with his flirting game as long as he sets her up on a date with Phineas. As Perry hangs out with Heinz more , the feelings grow stronger more than just some small crush. Little does he know that a certain evil scientist feels that same way.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Phineas Flynn & Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, perryshmirtz
Kudos: 56
Collections: Perryshmirtz





	1. Dog Days Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is a work in progress so I am uncertain how many chapters there will be but I will try to update as much as possible. - AgentEmCSquared

**Bold/** **_Italics- means a character is speaking in asl._ **

Underline- writing 

Phineas and Ferb is a series on disney which was created by **Dan Povenmire** and **Jeff “Swampy” Marsh.** The series and the characters do not belong to me and belong to their respectful owners. This is fanwork and is not canon in any way.

  
  


Chapter 1 The Strokes of New Emotions

It was the start of a new day , one of the many great sunny and warm days of summer. The sun shines into the windows of a familiar family home. The wind blew softly rustling the leaves of the backyard tree. Alarms blare through the rooms as the family wakes up to the usual call of the morning. The sounds quiet down as they get up and go through their daily routine starting with breakfast. “Good morning Kids! Your mother and I made you our famous chocolate chip pancakes. We hope you enjoy it!” Lorence smiles sitting next to his wife Linda. The boys eat it excitedly and Candance yawns still waking up. A familiar face entered the room smiling as he signed **_Hello_ **and sat down for breakfast. 

“Oh hey there Uncle Perry, how was work?”Phineas smiles as he watches him sign. **_It was okay but it sure left me exhausted._ ** He eats and rubs Phineas’ head and gestures a smile that looked like it was filled with laughter. **_So what are you guys going to do today?_ ** Perry looked at them wondering what tricks they had up their sleeves today. It was his day off so he was hoping to spend some time with them. “Well actually we were thinking of going to the art museum. They are opening a new exhibit and we are looking forward to it!” Phineas looks at Ferb who nods softly giving a thumbs up about the idea. Perry thinks about it and agrees with them. **_Actually that sounds really good. I look forward to going with you two._ **The boys look up excited and hug him gently looking forward to having some good family time.

After breakfast they all get into the car, buckling up listening to the latest Love Handle song on the radio. The kids look out the window imagining various things as they travel to the museum. They park and walk in paying for the admission and join the tour for the day and look at the first row of paintings. Perry couldn’t stop spotting this one painting in the corner of his vision. He looks on in awe of the beauty. It was an entirely new experience for him as he looked at the strokes and all the details as he put his hands in his pockets and read the description: Dog days of summer, Lovers Quarrel - H.D. Perry smiled a bit as his family caught up with him and saw what he was looking at. They thought it was nice but Perry , He couldn’t describe it in a million words if he had tried.

What was this feeling inside of him that filled his stomach and heart as he looked at how the colors fit together so perfectly. It made him want to risk so much and filled him with a whole new type of passion. Had he really been bottling up his emotions? He shakes it off as his family continues down the museum and he runs up to them catching up. He was just Happy to spend time with them right now. He didn’t get many days off because of his job and he wished he could tell them but that would break so many codes then he would have to be relocated. He loved them too much to do anything like that so he had made up that he worked in an office doing paperwork which was boring to talk about so they hardly ever asked him about the details. Honestly he could get used to living like this but that was his dream job and would his life really be the same if he didn’t have a purpose. A reason to fight , a reason to protect, a reason to keep going and to stay alive. And that’s when he realized it; he did have a reason all along.


	2. Summer's Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dog days of summer and the flynn-fletcher family has some time off together. During this time their uncle , Perry, has some time to think about his emotions that he has bottled up due to work. He begins seeing connections to his emotions in real life and gets some help from his fellow lgbt+ friends. He makes a deal with Isabella to help him out with his flirting game as long as he sets her up on a date with Phineas. As Perry hangs out with Heinz more , the feelings grow stronger more than just some small crush. Little does he know that a certain evil scientist feels that same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Agent EmCSquared here! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Stay tuned for more! Thank you for reading.

Chapter 2 Summer’s Festival

He hummed a familiar tune making some lunch for his nephews once they got home and settled in the backyard working on their next project. Candance eyed him and raised an eyebrow a bit confused. It was true he didn’t talk but he could hum a tune but that wasn’t the confusing part because she knew that tune anywhere. She can pinpoint it even where she heard it the first time. The summer festival of last year, there was a solo artist who had made a cover of the song. They had got tickets and sat near the front as they heard many singers but there was one song that stood out and that was the soloist. No one could recognize him as after all he was in a costume. This song stuck out to Perry and she knew it , she had seen that look so many times lately even the latest when they were at the art museum. She wonders if it’s true as they say it in the movies or if she’s just over-analyzing all this.

Perry coughed a bit smiling nervously and shrugged his shoulders.  **_Earworms am I right?_ ** Candance laughs a little and shakes her head a little at the amusement of the idea. “ Yea sure Perry and I can not have a zebra related dream” She crossed her arms. Perry rolled his eyes and called the boys inside and they shared some lunch. Linda and Florence had gone to work after their trip to the museum and left Perry in charge. “Thanks Uncle Perry these are so good!” Phineas smiles as he eats the sandwich and Ferb gives him a thumbs up.  **_No problem, I am glad you guys like it._ ** Perry smiles and cleans up once they are done still tapping his foot to the tune in his head. The boys looked at him curiously and then they looked at each other with their new breakthrough. “ Ferb! I know what we are doing today!” He stands on the table and points at the sky. Perry looks at him with an amused smile crossing his arms wondering what they have up their sleeves.

  
  


A few hours later they had made a whole festival in their backyard band called Perry over and he looked around in surprise.  **_You guys did this all for me?_ ** He was shocked today to say the least, slowly remembering the memories of the last one. “Of course we knew how much you liked the last one so we figured why not hold another one!” Phineas smiles and Perry hugs them both as a thank you. As the afternoon passed more people were showing up and he accidentally bumped into someone. “Hey! Watch where you are going” He held up a hand to sign an apology when he realized who he bumped into and was a bit scared that he would recognize him. “Great now I will need a new jacket, it’s a good thing I bring spares.” He turned to face the rude person who was not speaking when he saw him signing.”Oh my god! I am so sorry I am so dumb! I guess it’s alright...Hey? Do I know you from somewhere?” He looked at Perry as he nodded no and the doctor shrugs a bit. 

“Oh well! You remind me a lot of a guy I work with anyways you have a nice day!” Heinz walked off and Perry sighed a breath of relief. Of course he was going to have a good day now. He smiled a bit as he held a hand to his chest feeling his cheeks burn up and suddenly Isabella jumped up from out of nowhere.“So, who’s the pharmacist?” She smirked at him as she stood in a knowing way with her arms crossed. Perry sighed in defeat as he signed with a blush  **_You know how it is._ ** It was true she knew exactly what he meant as she had the same exact feelings for Phineas. “Yep looks like we are twins when it comes to one-sided love huh?”


	3. Who Needs Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dog days of summer and the flynn-fletcher family has some time off together. During this time their uncle , Perry, has some time to think about his emotions that he has bottled up due to work. He begins seeing connections to his emotions in real life and gets some help from his fellow lgbt+ friends. He makes a deal with Isabella to help him out with his flirting game as long as he sets her up on a date with Phineas. As Perry hangs out with Heinz more , the feelings grow stronger more than just some small crush. Little does he know that a certain evil scientist feels that same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to abbean on a03(here) and fanfiction.net for their character Cassandra. They are the owner of the character and the idea. Cassandra is Carl Karl who is trans. Hope that you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Soon the stars were out in the sky as Perry looked up from the backyard looking at the Sirius star then at the boys. They were having a little campfire telling stories and sharing smpres with each other.  **_See that star up there? That’s Sirius the dog star. It usual comes out around this time of summer indicating the dog days of summer._ ** Perry smiled as the boys looked at it mentioning the time they went into space and went to the dog constellation. Oh the boys and their adventures. He smiled and saw a shooting star go across the sky and the boys saw it too.”Make a wish with us Uncle Perry!” Phineas smiles and Perry nods and holds their hands looking at it flying across the sky as he made his wish. Oh if only his dream was a reality but as they say a dream is a wish your heart makes. With the world he lived in it was highly unlikely especially with all the rules. Most people already knew that he was gay as he had come out during pride month but if there was one thing most people didn’t know was who he was gay for.

Should he tell someone about his feelings? He wasn’t much of a asker when it came for his own advice. He was a secret agent after all why would a secret agent need help. But still he wondered if they could help him in any way. Who needs help? His mind said definitely not him, he could break so many rules and codes. He should just get over it and move on. Why would it work out? He was sure all the signs he had seen were just all in his imagination. He was sure Heinz was straight though but it actually turned out that he was bisexual which was a plus. He was also technically single at the moment but hadn’t been searching on dating apps as usually his boss would notify him on that. Maybe Pinky, Peter, or even Cass could help him out as they were in the same community as him and were the best when it came to advice and lgbt+ topics. After all Pinky was Pansexual, Peter was Asexual and Cassandra was trans. He supported them all so why wouldn’t they support him.

He texts the group leaving as many details out as possible because of legal reasons and he was left with a message that said it so straight on. He blushed a bit embarrassed he has always been a bit embarrassed facing his own emotions. He just told his group, the ones who have bugged him for months to go into dating that he had a crush on someone. He knew they would ask and that he would avoid that subject. They didn’t need to know that much and it’s not like he could tell them up front. He trusted them a lot but the issues was it was a company phone and everything was monitored and recorded. At first he didn’t mind his privacy being taken away but now it was complicating things. Oh well at least he got some advice. Maybe he would try and take his game over there tomorrow and play the game of flirt as they suggested. Who knew it could maybe work out and lead to something that he truly wanted deep in his heart.


	4. Like I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dog days of summer and the flynn-fletcher family has some time off together. During this time their uncle , Perry, has some time to think about his emotions that he has bottled up due to work. He begins seeing connections to his emotions in real life and gets some help from his fellow lgbt+ friends. He makes a deal with Isabella to help him out with his flirting game as long as he sets her up on a date with Phineas. As Perry hangs out with Heinz more , the feelings grow stronger more than just some small crush. Little does he know that a certain evil scientist feels that same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my peeps! Again credit to abbean for their character cass! Hope you enjoy and stay tuned to more. I think there will be 8-10 chapters in total. Have a nice day!

Perry met up with his friends at the cafe the next day as they drank some coffee and ate various breakfast items. “So Perry you called us over for some advice? That’s very out of character for you” Pinky crossed his arms a bit surprised eating a breakfast burrito and the others nod in agreement.  **_I know, I know but it’s serious and I don’t know who else to go to and I trust you guys the most._ ** “So amigo? What’s the issue then?” Pinky looks at him watching his expression change a bit.  **_So I think I finally like someone and I need some advice to approach them._ ** Perry sighed feeling himself heat up embarrassed and Peter laughs a bit “Sorry dude I couldn’t help you there. I would help you if I could but I know nothing about romance” Oh yea right Peter was asexual, oh well then he would just have to rely on Pinky then since he was pansexual. “Huh okay then I won’t dig any details out that you don’t want to give out but personally I think you should just go after it. You know be yourself my dude you need to relax amigo” He smiles and pats his shoulder softly and playfully punches his shoulder. “ You got this dude! I know you do; you are Perry, you can do anything!” He was right if he could save his family, the town and the world then he could do this as well.

He parts ways with his friends once they are done and he heads to his bike inspired and determined. He spots Cassandra as he gets on and waves to the intern smiling with the glare of a mission in his mind. She waved back, having some paperwork that needed to be copied for Major Monogram and headed to the building. Perry headed to Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated, _ Cue jingle.  _ Perry smiles and parks the bike outside then he gets in, putting on his fedora, tie and suit jacket over his normal shirt and headed to the top floor. The emotions flowed through him, so intense, as he knocked on the door. He gulps a bit and tries his best to keep himself together as Heinz heads towards the door. “Oh Perry ! How unexpected and by that I mean I totally didn’t expect you at all. Come on in, it’s been a while hasn’t it?!” Perry nods smiling as he walks in feeling so happy in his presence and he wasn’t sure but Heinz seemed pretty happy himself right now.  **_Yea it has and although it may seem crazy I missed you._ ** Perry smirks and crosses his arms watching Doof look at him in surprise. “Really? Huh wow that's totally out of character for you to say Perry. Though I have to say that I missed you too.” Heinz offered him a seat on the couch and Perry gladly took it relaxing and just shrugged.  **_Haha yea I know right?_ ** He could feel himself blush hearing that Heinz missed him and he swore that Heinz had a light pink tint to his cheeks.

Heinz raises an eyebrow blushing a bit more “What are you looking at?” It felt weird having him stare at him like that. Not because it was rude but because of how he was afraid of what would happen if he stared back into those dreamy eyes. Wait what?! What was Heinz thinking. He pushed that though far away back into the depths of his head growing red.  **_Oh nothing I just like seeing you smile._ ** Heinz blushed a lot and laughed nervously and took the compliment looking away a bit embarrassed.” Perry?! Umm...wow did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Perry rolls his eyes at him and huffs smiling and hugs him softly. **_Nope this is all of my own will._ ** He let go then smirks looking away and looks at him blush a lot out of the corner of his eye. His heart speeds up as he heats up, suddenly watching him chuckle like that with a blush and he covers his face with his fedora. These feelings, it’s like… like he’s in love. 


	5. So it's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dog days of summer and the flynn-fletcher family has some time off together. During this time their uncle , Perry, has some time to think about his emotions that he has bottled up due to work. He begins seeing connections to his emotions in real life and gets some help from his fellow lgbt+ friends. He makes a deal with Isabella to help him out with his flirting game as long as he sets her up on a date with Phineas. As Perry hangs out with Heinz more , the feelings grow stronger more than just some small crush. Little does he know that a certain evil scientist feels that same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi i posted this chapter a bit early because I am going to be busy tomorrow because of school and a family situation. Hope that you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any delays! I will try to stay on schedule but for now here is this!

Perry looks back at him with an amused look and puts his hat back on and he gets up and turns around holding up a hand. **_So Heinz I was thinking we could maybe hang out sometime outside of work. I was thinking maybe this weekend and we could go get some pizza or something._ ** He blushed and waited for a response as he heard Doof gasp a little bit he was sure surprised by that. “Oh I would love to Perry , I look forward to it, I love spending time with you” Doof chuckled and rubs his neck blushing and that totally shocked Perry. His eyes widened as he blushed like a tomato and if he had a drink he would have probably spit it out. He actually flirted back and he felt like he was in heaven, that total bliss made him feel so much and maybe this would actually work out. **_Heh alright then I will see you then, it’s a date._ **He swoops down and leaves a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving all confident and strides out that door like he owned the place. As soon as that door closed though Perry squealed internally like a schoolgirl with a crush as he ran out the door dancing around like it was the best day after.

He returned to his regular clothes and headed home zooming down the road on the bike when he saw Vanessa with her girlfriend. He smirks and heads around to her putting on the uniform again and tips his hat smiling as he turns around the corner. “Oh Hey Perry!” She waved as he went and soon he was back in his regular outfit again as he headed home. Did he have a story to tell his family. Then of course he would have to leave some details put but they deserved to know that he had a date. He hoped that they would be excited and supportive of him. If they asked he would just say that he was a doctor. He parked the bike outside and saw the boys run up to him and give him a hug. “Uncle Perry! Welcome home ! We missed you, How was your day?” Phineas smiles and Ferb looked up at him curious. **_Hello boys! I missed you guys too! Oh do I have a story to tell you guys. I had the best day. I'm glad my friends helped out._ **

He sat down with them inside at the table as well as Lawrence, Linda, and Candace as he told them about his date and how excited he was for it. They were all happy for him and wished him good luck and hoped that the date would go well. “Good for you brother, I hope that we get to meet him sometime,” Lawrence smiles and Perry nods and is proud of his day. **_Maybe one day , I would love to but let’s see if it works out first._ ** As much as he would love to, it was very risky. What if they recognized Heinz and also what if the major called him. Oh would he get into so much trouble. So many codes, luckily he had the day off on his date so he wouldn’t be called by Major Monogram. Isabella met up with him in the backyard. "So did my plan work?" She smiles innocently and Perry nods _**Yep and I will set up that date of yours as soon as possible. Thank you so much.**_


	6. Isn't it nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dog days of summer and the flynn-fletcher family has some time off together. During this time their uncle , Perry, has some time to think about his emotions that he has bottled up due to work. He begins seeing connections to his emotions in real life and gets some help from his fellow lgbt+ friends. He makes a deal with Isabella to help him out with his flirting game as long as he sets her up on a date with Phineas. As Perry hangs out with Heinz more , the feelings grow stronger more than just some small crush. Little does he know that a certain evil scientist feels that same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone hope you enjoy this chapter! I finally got some more time to work on this so expect more soon. I might possibly finish it!! If I do then I got some ideas for my next fanfic. Thank you for reading!

> Perry got ready for his date the next day and Candace helped him with his outfit and he looked in the mirror. **_Wow Candace This is great! Thank you so much for the help._ ** She nods “No problem Perry good luck on your date. I hope everything goes well , See ya later.” Perry waves and hugs the boys before leaving and parts ways with his family. He gets into the car and texts Isabella where to meet Phineas for their date. He set them up on a nice hang out at the movies to see the latest addition of their favorite movie. He started up the car buckling up and drove off to Hienz’ place to pick him up. He parked and got up heading up to the top floor with some flowers and knocked on the door. “Oh! Hello Perry! Are we ready to go on our date?” He smiles and Perry nods giving him the flowers and takes his arm. “Wow these are lovely Perry thank you” He puts them away and they go out to the car. Perry opened the passenger door for him and got in the drivers side after closing the door once he was in.
> 
> Soon they were at the diner and walked there together hand in hand and got a couples booth. Now Hienz doesn’t usually sign but today was special so he was going to for him also they could say anything without being judged. They got their menus and Heinz smiles with a light blush to his cheeks.  **_You look so nice tonight Perry it was nice of you to take me out._ ** Perry blushes and looks at Doof deciding what he wanted to eat.  **_Oh thank you Heinz you look nice as well._ ** Their waiter comes and takes their order and later comes back with their drinks and leaves to go wait on tables as their food is cooked.  **_Perry, we should do this more often. I like spending time with you._ ** Heinz looked at him lovingly with his hands under his chin as Perry took in the cute sight.  **_Okay then how about next week on saturday I will take you to go see the stars._ ** He smirks and their food arrives and Heinz turns red and back at Perry. **_I would very much enjoy that._ **
> 
> **** Soon they finished their meal and they split the bill for their date and Perry offered to take him home. He accepted and they went to his building and he led Heinz in and he hugged Perry making him blush more. “Thank you Perry. I wish you could stay but you have a family to go home to. So see you next time I had a really nice time.” Heinz looked at him and Perry smiled leaving a kiss on his cheek.  **_See you next time, kitten._ ** He winks before leaving with a blush on his face. Oh he couldn’t wait to confess but his plans lined up so nice he knew where he wanted their special moment to be and soon he would confess to him under the starlight. If he was lucky they would be together and oh how happy he would be. He drove home and parked getting into bed for the night after a nice shower and had many Doof filled romance dreams. For him it was so nice to be in love like this it was so nice to feel like he had a care in the world. For the future holds many possibilities and he knew what he wanted to do now and that's all he wanted.


	7. Wonders of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the dog days of summer and the flynn-fletcher family has some time off together. During this time their uncle , Perry, has some time to think about his emotions that he has bottled up due to work. He begins seeing connections to his emotions in real life and gets some help from his fellow lgbt+ friends. He makes a deal with Isabella to help him out with his flirting game as long as he sets her up on a date with Phineas. As Perry hangs out with Heinz more , the feelings grow stronger more than just some small crush. Little does he know that a certain evil scientist feels that same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am sorry for the late update i have been going through some stuff but here is a update! I hope that you enjoy! I can't believe how far i've gotten on this!

Perry had woken up really early and made himself some breakfast then made some for his family with a cheerful grin. He was so happy and nervous at the same time because he knew what he was going to do later tonight. The boys rushed out and hugged their uncle smiling and sat down for breakfast. The rest of the family soon joined in and they ate together. " So Phineas, how was your hang out with Isabella?" Asked Linda. Phineas blushed and rubs his neck softly "Actually it was a date but it was really nice" Lawerance smiles and Ferb gives him a thumbs up 

.  **_Well I am glad you had fun Phineas. I had a date as well and it went really well. We are actually meeting up again tonight._ ** Candance smiles a bit happy that Perry was looking into the romantic realm of life. "Oh Perry, that's so good to hear I hope it works out so that we can meet them!" Phineas smiles and Perry nods and ruffles his hair softly.  **_Don't worry I am sure you will meet him someday if it does work out._ ** Perry cleans up and since it was chore day the family started to work around the house. Perry vacuums the floor going around the house until it was all nice and clean. He starts to think about Heinz and what he was going to say to him later tonight. He pieced together the perfect way to tell him as long as he wasn't nervous and messed up a bit it would work out really well.

He smiles a bit blushing and soon the family rests on the couch together after chores. Perry mentally prepares himself so he doesn't think about it too much. He doesn't want to mess up, that would be worse. What if he did and the date turned out really bad. What if Heinz started to realize he didn't like him. What if he was rejected or worse hated? Woah there calm down stop thinking about this. Just relax and watch some tv with your family. Worry later and remember what Isabella said. Worrying just makes it worse and makes you mess up more. Yea it will be okay and at least if it does go wrong they can still be friends.

He wonders what his life with Heinz would be like trying to be more positive. He thinks about the present, the future, marriage, family life. He blushes as he thinks about it and if in reality it did work out he would want to spend his life with him. He would miss his family dearly but hey they are bound to move out one day and they will still have connections. They can meet him and all that once he retires from his job. Then he would become a sign language teacher for the highschool he went to. He would have to go back to college but he would love the domestic life. He would love Heinz and whatever else they did together. He knew what his heart wanted and he was determined for it to go right. He can fight through the bumps just like he used to fight Heinz all those years back. Ah good times but now he was reaching another chapter of his life and it began tonight, a night under the stars.


	8. Under The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end now, Phineas and Isabella are dating. The family is good now and all of Perry's friends have helped him. It is finally time to confess for the two love birds. What will happen tonight? Read to find out!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there hope you are having a great day! I can't believe I reached this point in a fanfic! I am really excited.

Oh how the day sped by fast, of course it helped that the boys played games with him all day. The distractions almost made him forget about time all together. He gets up once the boys start to get ready for bed and heads to his room. He puts on a warm jacket, jeans, and fixes up his hair. He looks into his eyes in the mirror. **_You got this I know you can do it._ ** He practices what he is going to sign later and sighs blushing. It was time to head out now and meet up with Doof. He put his hat in his bag as well as a few other things to make it a perfect night. Shit this was really going to happen. He was going through all sorts of emotions as he drove down the street. It seemed like forever until he was there and once he arrived he was relieved. He put on his hat and buzzed his floor to get in and greeted him at the top. **_Hello Heinz you look really good. Are we ready to head out?_ ** He smiles and Heinz smiles back **_Of course Perry let's go._ ** They walk down the steps together hand in hand and they get on the motorcycle and Perry helps Heinz with his Helmet. They rode off once they were safe and Heinz held onto Perry tightly as they both blushed.

They kept going till they could no longer see the city and there was no light pollution. Perry parks by a hill and takes Heinz's hand once they have their helmets put away and he takes the bag with him. Perry sets a blanket down and smiles. **Let's** **_take a seat, shall we?_ ** Heinz nods and they sit down together. **_Woah it's gorgeous out here just look at all of the stars. This is really nice._ ** He looked over at Perry lying down to see the full view. **_Yea it is but you are nicer and you know who's more gorgeous than these stars?_ ** Perry layed down as well looking into the sky blushing. **_Who?_ ** Heinz blushed and looked over into Perry's eyes as they sparkled. **_You of course._ **Perry grinned and blushed more hearing Heinz laugh in a really cute way.

Perry scoots over to him and holds his hand smiling. Heinz smiles as well and they lay there for a while taking in the breathtaking view. A shooting star came by and Heinz pointed it out. **_Close your eyes and_** **_make a wish. Let's hope it comes true._** Perry does exactly that and wishes for everything to go well and for Heinz to be happy. On Heinz' side he wishes for Perry to be happy and hopes that they can be together as a couple. Heinz sighs and puts an arm around Perry heating the two up. Perry decides to joke around a bit and starts to hug him making it a cuddle. He makes a funny grin and nuzzles into Heinz. He laughs a bit playing along at first but soon they were embracing each other. Their heartbeats sped up as they turned red and Heinz awkwardly laughed and the two detached.

Perry was smiling full of love and sat up dusting off his clothes. Heinz did the same as Perry got something from his bag. **_Close your eyes Heinz, I got you something._ ** He smiles and waits till he does it and puts a special necklace around Heinz' neck. **_Okay now you can open them._ ** He had gotten them special matching necklaces with their initials on them P and H. Heinz smiles and pulls him into a big hug then lets go. **_Thank you Perry this means a lot to me. I love it so much and I will always wear it._ ** Perry blushes and rubs his neck a bit. **_I'm glad. I had it made custom just for us._ ** Heinz looked at him in awe and felt very touched by that. **_Wow that's so thoughtful. You shouldn't have. How can I ever repay you?_ ** Perry shakes his head and waves a hand. **_No , no I wanted to do this. You don't have to repay me. It's a gift after all._ **

Heinz smiles and looks at him again but with deeper thoughts. **_I know but I still want to._ ** Perry grins in appreciation and scoots up to him with a soft smile. He picks up his chin and looks deeply into his eyes, noses touching. **_What more would I want when I am right here with you._ ** He smirks and watches Heinz react and heat up from that and he did too. **_After all I think there is something we both want._ **He turns around for a moment to compose himself and takes a deep breath and holds out a hand slowly.

He turns around and faces him sweating nervously getting ready to sign. Heinz looks at him, curious, already having a hand up to sign back as he looks at him. His heart paces as he coughs lightly trying to keep calm and starts off. 

**_Heinz?_ **

**_Yea?_ **Heinz signed back blushing a lot looking into those eyes of his filled with emotion and love. He knew what he wanted to do at that exact moment. He patiently waited for the right moment. Then it happened.

**_I love you._ **

**_I love you._ **

They had both signed it at the exact same time. Both of them turned red as they looked at the other in surprise. Perry ran up to Heinz with tears running down his cheek. He knocked him over losing his hat and looked down at him with a smile. He kisses Hienz and Hienz' eyes widen in shock but he melts into the kiss. He wraps around Perry deepening the kiss and they cuddle and make out. The euphoria filled them with joy, laughter, happy tears and few other emotions. They soon let go but can't separate their eyes. They look into the colors deeply in an innocent way. Yes this was love alright. They could want nothing better now in the moment and held hands softly as they headed back to Heinz' apartment together.

**_So does this mean we are together now?_ **Asked Heinz as they went inside.

**_Yes, yes it does._ **They closed the door behind them as they went to spend a night together. Nothing above romance happens that night. After all it was a new relationship they weren't going to rush into things. The author is demisexual but she does say that if enough people ask she will work on a part two that leads up to something sexual. But for now they were happy as they were and they slept together for the rest of the night.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this book. I sincerely loved writing it and I hoped you guys loved reading this. I had a lot of fun making this and it turned out really good for my first complete fanfic. Stayed tuned for more stories and as the 4th wall says. If enough people ask you will get a part two! Love yall!!


End file.
